Living After the Required 28 Days
by RiverRatRogue
Summary: [28 Days] Gwen moves on with her life. Eddie moves on as well. Will the two move in the same direction? (hint, hint)


DISCLAIMER: I own nothing related to 28 Days. Hell, I don't even own the video. I would like to own Viggo, but that ain't happening. So please don't sue me. I make money, but not by writing this stuff. This is purely for entertainment, my own mostly. And is anyone else likes it, then that just make me happy.  
CHAPTER 1  
Dear Eddie,  
  
You were right when you said I would be stupid to not be your friend even though you made a mistake. People make mistakes. I have made more than my fair share. You are right and now I will not hold it against you. Although I think it will preclude any chance we might have had for a romantic relationship, but I would thoroughly enjoy a friendship with you.  
  
I hope everything is all right in the detention camp. I ran into Gerhardt the other day. Would you believe that he did everything for his plant except water it. He even read it poetry. And he went out and bought an ugly bulldog. I think it is some kind of bulldog. It resembles Daniel, and even has his attitude. The funniest part is this dog could care less is Gerhardt was alive or not, as long as someone was there to feed it.  
  
Rumor coming through the grapevine indicates that you are about to be released from your semi-self-imposed semi-retirement. Are you planning on going back to playing baseball, or are you actually going to get serious about settling down? Because you are no longer a kid and one day you may just have to grow up.  
  
Well, I hope this letter finds you sober and not screwing up or around, however you want to take it. Write if you can or want.  
  
Gwen  
  
****************************  
  
Dear Gwen,  
  
Why would you think that I would not write? Yeah, I was upset that you were mad at me, although I think I was more upset at myself. I thought that I had a good chance at making a good go at it, and then I went and did what I had always done. Although I should have you know that I hold you in the highest of respect. You knew my problem and your problem and were strong enough to push me away. Claire was just as weak as myself and we both made a grave error. Unfortunately, I know it and she doesn't. She has been screaming at me every chance she gets. Of course she isn't going to tell anyone else what we did because she doesn't want to get kicked out.  
  
So Gerri had a puppy. I never pictured him for the bulldog type. I thought he would have been more of a poodle man. I am definitely the Lab type, but I must say I have been researching dogs lately and I think that I may have to go for a breed called Rhodesian Ridgeback. It is a breed that is used in Africa to hunt lions. I don't know why but that seems to be the breed for me. Have you thought about a dog breed yet? I doubt I will get a dog right away. I am going to pitch next season. I decided that it would be the best for me. I still have at least one good year in me I think. I hope.  
  
I am leaving here at the end of the week. I am scared to death if the truth were told. I don't know if I can stand the pressure. The hardest part for me will be breaking away from my friends. I have a buddy on the team that is willing to help me out. He is a member of AA (not AA baseball but Alcoholics Anonymous) and he said that he would be willing to sponsor me. He is also threatening to make me go to church. I told him that I didn't need any religion and he just laughed at me. He said it would help if I am going to be celibate. Of course, then he said that I might take to religion so much that I might become a priest and remain celibate for life. I could have killed him.  
  
So are you and Jasper still together? Not that it is my business, but I know he is trouble for you. I don't want to hear through the now familiar grapevine that you are back at the Hills.  
  
Hope to hear from you soon.  
  
Eddie.  
  
****************************  
  
Eddie,  
  
You are quite the lengthy writer. I would have never guessed that you could write so many words. But I guess that is just because I have never pictured professional athletes to do much more that grunt while scratching.  
  
Jasper and I are no longer together. We broke up the night I got out. I had an epiphany. We had gone out to dinner and ran into some old partying buddies. Jasper wanted to go with them and I decided to still be strong and walked out. He followed me, and wouldn't you know it but standing in the street were these two police horses. Well, I know that if I was going to change, it had to start then and there. And wouldn't you know it, but I was able to pick up the horse's foot. Of course that was after I asked for help. I don't know whom I asked, but I asked and I got help.  
  
I have never been more productive at work in my life. I go to bed early and I get up to see sunrises now. Can you believe that? I had forgotten how beautiful a sunrise could be.  
  
Don't worry about the religion. They say religion is the opium for the masses. So all you are doing is trading one drug for another. The only difference is the sobriety.  
  
Let me know if you ever have any games in New York. I would like to attend one. To see you action so to speak. Maybe I can get my editor to let me do an article about it, although I don't what I could write about that the sports writers don't already.  
  
Gwen  
  
****************************  
  
Gwen,  
  
Why do people call you Gwenny? It seems as if there are always making you a child. I am called Eddie because my father is Edward. So it is necessary to make the difference.  
  
We are in Spring Training right now, but keep sending it to the same address. My agent just forwards it wherever I go. I would like for you to come to our season opener back in Philly. I can get you a good seat behind the dugout. Have you ever been to a pro game? I think you'll like it. Just beware of the beer men. They come down to the seats and it could get you into trouble. Although it sounds to me that you are taking good care of yourself. I think you'll just fine.  
  
I had a few times that things were touch and go for me. Luckily Billy was there for me. Yes, someone I know with a childish name, but his father is William and his brother is Bill. Hey, it's a ball player thing.  
  
It's kinda funny but I used to think that sober players were the minority. Turns out that they are the majority. Guess that shows how messed up I was. I have been hanging out with the married guys and they are pretty fun to hang out with. Some of them drink, but they actually try to drink less when I am around. And they don't screw around. I can hang with guys like that.  
  
You need to see the sunrises in Oklahoma if you think sunrise in NY is pretty. The sun rising over the fields just takes your breath away. I used to jog around the fields in Stillwater. That is where I went to school. Oklahoma State University. That is were I started to have my drinking problem. Well, it might have started in high school, but it turned into a problem in college.  
  
It was one of those typical jock things. Go out drinking with the guys. Pass around the cheerleaders. Yeah, my problems did start in high school. Can't get around it.  
  
We'll be headed home soon. Training almost through. I thought for a little while that I might get kicked down, but I was kept. I pushed hard to stay on the team. Coach knows about how I am getting clean and he is rooting for me. Some of the other guys don't really care much for it, but hey, they will get over it.  
  
Well, I hope to see you at the game. Philly isn't too far from NY, not like Florida. That is a bit of a drive.  
  
Eddie  
****************************  
  
A/N I didn't remember the chick Eddie boinked so I made up a name. Any errors are my own, since no one else has read this yet.  
  
This story will continue at the season opener in Philadelphia. I get to write actual dialog. Beware it may take a while. My muse is going on strike if I don't start paying more. 


End file.
